


Зубы

by risowator



Series: Сказки про акулку и фавна. [2]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-12-03 03:59:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/risowator/pseuds/risowator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сказки про акулку и фавна.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Зубы

 

Однажды, когда акулка и фавн гуляли во сне, мистеру Тумнусу показалось, что его спутник выглядит не очень веселым, хотя Эрик всегда радовался возможности походить по земле. 

\- Что тебя печалит, друг мой? - спросил мистер Тумнус, когда Эрик, как только они вышли к берегу моря, полез в воду.  
\- Буль-буль-буль, - ответил Эрик и захлебнулся - он забыл, что он сейчас не рыба и не может дышать под водой.

Вытащив на берег друга, и сделав ему искусственное дыхание, мистер Тумнус сперва отругал его, потом сильно обнял.  
\- А теперь скажи: зачем ты полез в воду?  
\- У меня болит тааа... - растягивая звук, Эрик широко раскрыл рот, показывая, где болит. Мистер Тумнус обхватил его лицо ладонями, поворачивая к свету, чтобы лучше рассмотреть больной зуб. 

Когда Эрик проснулся в океане, он весь день помнил тепло рук на своих человеческих щеках, и ему казалось, что зуб уже не беспокоит, но к вечеру боль вернулась и испортила настроение. Злобной акулой он носился в толще воды, распугивая живность, и чуть не раскусил пополам лодку, вышедшую на ночную рыбалку, но людей спасло то, что чуткий слух Эрика уловил далекий стук копыт.

Пока мистер Тумнус скакал по камням, уходящим в океан, чтобы побыстрее встретиться с другом, он даже не заметил, как ветер сорвал и унес его красный шарфик.  
\- Эрик! - кричал мистер Тумнус и махал руками приближающемуся акульему плавнику. Но фавн не знал, что это не его любимый друг, а чужая голодная акула, решившая полакомится в прибрежных водах.

Последнее, что подумал мистер Тумнус, перед тем как потерять сознание, что это какие-то незнакомые челюсти хотят его съесть. Он уже не видел, как в последний момент из воды выпрыгнул Эрик и перехватил акулу, не видел, как отчаянно они дрались, пытаясь откусить друг другу хвосты. 

Очнулся мистер Тумнус от знакомого влажного тычка в руку - это Эрик, покачиваясь на волнах, трогал его носом.  
\- Я умер? - спросил фавн, смотря на звезды, отражающиеся в черной воде. Эрик тихонечко рассмеялся, и вода забулькала у него в глотке, тут мистер Тумнус вспомнил зачем пришел сюда:  
\- Как твой зуб, болит?  
\- Уже нет, - ответил Эрик, отведя глаза. Он не скажет его двуногому, что больной зуб сломался и выпал во время драки с чужаком. - Ты меня вылечил, там, на берегу во сне.  
Мистер Тумнус важно вскинул бровь и дернул ушками, в шутку гордясь тем, что он волшебное существо.

Так они провели ночь, смотря на падающие в океан звезды и загадывая желания, а когда за горами начало светлеть небо Мистер Тумнус попрощался с Эриком, обняв его за большой нос, и отправился пасти овечьи стада.

День обещал быть хорошим. Даже то, что другие фавны смеялись, когда заметили на лице мистера Тумнуса царапины - этой щекой он прижимался к острым чешуйкам на носу Эрика - не испортило настроения. У него была своя тайна, и она делала его особенным.


End file.
